poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Disneydude15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nose Marie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rigsrigsrigs10918 (Talk) 04:57, November 25, 2012 Hi! Welcome to my wikia. I see that you're interested in the Pound Puppies as much as I am. If you really like the Pound Puppies, feel free to send your artwork at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Enjoy! (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) I take that Nose Marie's your favorite Pound Puppy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Here are some tips: 1) If you have a digital camera like a Nintendo DSi(Yes, it has a feature where you take pictures) or a Vivitar camera, take a picture of your artwork. Make sure your Nintendo DSi has an SD card(which is like a memory card that can store video and photo files) inside. 2) If you have a scanner, you can scan your artwork onto the computer. 3) Once you taken that photo, upload the artwork at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! Do you think you can do me a favor? I finished Puppy Sitters Jitters or Adventures in Puppy Sitting for you. I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until Thursday. Do you think you and CartoonLover can finish up some of the fan made episodes we were working on? They consist of Happy Howl-O-Ween, A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes, Dog and Phony Show, Apocalypse? Not!, and Beamer and the Blob. There's also Three Romeoes and a Juliet, which is a crossover episode of Pound Puppies and Tom and Jerry Kids. I appreciate it very much. Thanks!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) I'll be going to on a vacation in a few hours. Good luck finishing up the fan made episodes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for finishing some of the episodes for me while I was gone.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! I just got started on My Wife and Puppies/Pound Puppies' Puppies, but then I got writer's block. Will you help me finish the fan made episode?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC)) I got writer's block while working on The Three Pooches, Puppy Rock, The Mane Idea, and The Scientist's Apprentice. Will you help me finish up these episodes?Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I got writer's block while working on Whopper and Sister and The Three Pooches. How do you think The Three Pooches should go?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC)) Interested in helping out with The Three Tails of Nose Marie, Night at the Chicago History Museum, Jacket Blues, and No Pit Bulls Allowed/Ming's Dynasty? I appreciate your help.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) It's not that I'm offended, it's this particular part I'm not comfortable with... (Igor goes to Cooler's house and knocks. Cooler answers.) Cooler(angry): Oh, it's you. Igor: Yeah. Look, Coolidge, I'm really sorry I made you and Land-Dry stay up all night in that barrell for nothing but I have a new idea and... Cooler: Well, I have an idea, too. Don't include me or my family.(closes the door) Igor: Oh, well, who needs him? I'll just find some other Pound Puppy for help. (Igor tries the others, to no avail.) Gordon: Get someone else to help you, family accuser. Barkerville: I can't believe what you did. Precious: I never thought I'd see the day when a Pound Puppy would accuse his own brother and cousin. (Momo turns away, crossing him arms.) Jackie: Just consider yourself lucky. Because if you accused me, I would have taken my bat and beat the stuffing out of ya. Bright Eyes:(gently)Iggy, I hate to say this, but I really don't want to see you right now. (Everyone leaves.) Igor(sadly): Oh, what now? Everyone hates me.(thinks)The only dog I haven't asked so far is Whammy. Hopefully, he'll consider helping his best friend. I'm sorry if you didn't like the changes I made, it's just that I jdon't want everybody to be extremely mad at Igor. That's all. We'll keep the original version where Vigor and Igor are the accusee on condition if you don't add this part above. Deal?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) I'm very, very sorry. I could've told you that I was uncomfortable with the part I mentioned earlier. I don't want to lose a fellow member of the Wikia and a friend. Will you forgive me?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) I made something special for you at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Check it out.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) By the way, you can go right ahead and make the changes at the Bacon Bandit page. As long as you don't at that part that I mentioned earlier, I'm fine with your changes. And you are welcomed to help me out with the fan-made episodes I created, such as Jacket Blues, if you want to.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for forgiving me. Did you see the new artwork I made at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. It's the one with Cooler's Family.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) I just made a fan-made episode called Love's First Fight. Interested in helping out with that episode and Jacket Blues? If not, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) I take that you like the Three Stooges. Guess what? I like the Three Stooges too.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Well, that sounds interesting.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) I'm sorry that I haven't been on the site lately. Do you mind helping out with the fan-made episodes The Three Pooches, Love's First Fight, Tabloid Troubles, Jacket Blues, and The Scrounger Brothers/Frozen Pupsicles? I appreciate the help. If not, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Do you have a request for a fan art you want me to do?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. I'll get started on it.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my recently made artwork?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. ^_^ Do you have any requests for a fan art?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Okay(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) I give up, what kind of bone a dog won't eat?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:41, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) LOL Good one. You should put that joke in either Beamer and the Blob or The Three Pooches. You can put it in both if you want(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC)). Since you made a good joke last night, you don't mind if I add it in the Beamer and the Blob and The Three Pooches fan-made episodes, do you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) So, do you have any request for a fan art?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well... I'm currently in college. Do you go to college?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so you're a senior. Good to hear. What's your name?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) I'm Anthony. So, how did you first find this site? Oh, and do you have any requests for a fan artwork?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Likewise.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) I forgot to mention earlier. Before I found this website, I was making plans for a revival series for the Pound Puppies. Want to hear about it?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) That sounds cool. I was thinking the same thing, but please tell me your version first.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Not a bad idea. Say! Maybe you should add the fan-made characters to the What Would Happened If...? page. I too was thinking of a follow up of the show. Do you wanna hear it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Here's my version: The Pound Puppies and Holly meet the Rigs Brothers on three weeks after Katrina is proposed by a "game hunter" named Nigel Badblood. On the day of the villains' marriage, the Pound Puppies, Holly, Tony, and TJ work together when their friends are dognapped by Katrina's dog catcher 3000. In the end, the villains' plan and marriage is foiled and the Pound Puppies and Holly are adopted by the Rigs Family. It was going to be a special called Tony Rigs and the Pound Puppies: the Musical, which also features musical numbers. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Don't worry. Katrina Stoneheart doesn't have a happy ending. And yes, I'll get started on the new artwork.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of the artwork I made explaining Jackie as the ambidextrous athelete?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Do you have any more fan art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) I see.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC)) I finished The Three Pooches for you. I just created The Puppy Power Cafe/The Prince, the Pauper, and the Puppies, The Last Resort/The Howling Jam, and Dinner with the Vanderfellers/Who's Katrina?. However, I got writer's block while working on them. Would you mind helping me out with those episodes? If not, I understand.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:55, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my idea for Scooper's catchphrase: Whenever Scooper runs out of a room, he says "Swooce!" and leaves everyone else confused by the word "Swooce"? That would be a funny catchphrase, don't you agree?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my artwork of Pup Lee?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC)) I think it's good.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. When you see the categories section, click on the add categories button. After that, type in the name of the category. After that, press the Enter key. When you're done, click on the Save button and voila! Hope that works. BTW, do you have any fan art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for helping out. You're a good friend. By the way, what do you think of the ending of The Three Pooches?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I'm very happy that I created this wikia.Why? Because not only am I glad that I'm not the only one who remembered this show when I was a kid, I am so glad that I have friends like you, Nathan(CartoonLover), and Matt(Kangaleo007). Without you guys, I don't know what I'd do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you oh so much for helping out with the site. You are very good at thinking outside the box! BTW, do you have any requests for fan art?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) I made some new artwork today. What do you think? Which one's your favorite? Do you have requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) So, out of all the Pound Puppies, which one is your favorite? And by the way, do you have any requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. I see. My favorite pound puppy is Bright Eyes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) True. I think the Season 2 design of Bright Eyes is very cute. I'd adopt her if she was real.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) If you don't want the messages to be sent to her e-mail address anymore, here's what you can do. First, it's not a good idea to post your e-mail address on my talk page. Second, when you see your username, scroll to it and click on "My preferences". Third, click on the E-mail tab. Finally, go to the disable all e-mails button so that you can disable all emails from the wikia. I'm not exactly sure how to delete email addresses, but I hope the tips I give you work so that your mom won't be able to receive e-mails from the wikia anymore. That's okay. No harm done. What would you like me to do for an artwork ?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. I'll see what I can do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Anytime, my friend.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) I'm sorry about the e-mail incident last night. When I first read about how your mom wants to stop getting e-mails from this site, I was afraid and did anything I could to help out. Tell your mom that I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience I caused.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. Oh, and did you see the apology I sent to you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. What do you think of the title card for "Gosh oh Golly Gee-nie?"(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. What would you like to see?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC)) Okey Dokey. The Bacon Bandit Title Card will be uploaded tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. Do you know who I named Susanoo after? Also, do you know what Muraski, Kagura and Hayato mean in Japanese?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) I named him after the Japanese God of the sea and storms(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) I think Murasaki is Japanese for Purple and Kagura is Japanese for "god-entertainment".(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of the ending for Gordon's Review?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Are you interested in helping with the fan-made episode Gamma's Game?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) That's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) That sounds like a great idea.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) So, out of all the fan-made characters, who is your favorite?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. Well, my favorites are Precious, Gordon, Momo, and Igor.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Nick. How's your Halloween?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:52, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) Right now, I'm taking care of my aunt. She has Multiple Scerosis.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) It's okay. I appreciate your sympathy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my fan-art designs of Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know. What do you get when you cross a vampire with a pygmy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) LOL! You're right! That was a good one. Say, when's your birthday? Do you have any requests before your birthday comes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Okie dokie. It may take me a while though.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) I just completed the title cards. They'll be uploaded soon.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) I know! He said "Gobble Gobble"! Right?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Here ya go. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Yes. It was good one. Say, since you came up with these funny jokes, you should add them to the Beamer and the Blob fan made episode.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) LOL! Good one!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my fan-artwork of Colette and Reflex's puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Yes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I'm fine with that idea of adding a gay fan-made character.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I'd more than happy to help.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I live at the Midwestern part of the US. How about you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Illinois(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk)). Actually, I'm not a fan of politics but thank you for sharing.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) By the way, I added your idea to the What Would Happened If...? page and called it "The Pups of Pride". What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) I was thinking Kendall. His owner's name should be Ashley. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I feel bad for Matthew Shepard(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) I just came a name for a new antagonist for the episode: Chris T. Ann. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, so "Chris T Ann" is out of the question. What do you think the antagonist's name should be?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Don't worry. We'll think of something.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Not bad. I'll get it fixed, though. Oh! And here's a tip: If you want to add a gallery, click on the Gallery button and you can add pictures in the gallery. Hope that will help you in the future(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) You're welcome(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my designs for Howler and Amy's puppies.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, thank you for your appreciation. I just have one question: In Bongo Bongo Dumbo, do you know the song, "Air that I Breathe", is from?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:31, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Ok.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) I came with the name of the hero who helps the Pound Puppies and friends: Hikari. Hikari is Japanese for light.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. Sorry about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) That sounds interesting. I like to see it. Would you like me to come up a design for Solar Ray?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Sounds good.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Here's an interesting fact: Did you know that Quinton Flynn was the English voice actor for Croix in La Pucelle Tactics?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) I never knew that. Very interesting.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of Shadow Dog and Solar Ray?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I haven't seen that movie before. What's it about?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) Yikes! That didn't sound like a happy ending in that movie. No wonder why Worry Wart and Twitchia have arachnophobia. BTW, what do you think of the reformed Devil Dog Seven?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) I guess it'll do. We could also add the part where Howler howls wide awake, startling all of his friends as they rushed in and ask what was the matter and Howler tells them his nightmare and starts crying. His friends them start comfort him. Do you think we should add that as well.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) About the Dog Fly episode, I feel uncomfortable having Howler killed at the end of the dream sequence. So, what do you think of this ending: Just as one of the characters was about to throw a rock at Howler and the spider, another character stops him and thinks up a better idea. The character grabs Howler's Shrink/Growth Ray Gun, rescues Howler from the spider's web, and uses the Atomic Transporter to make Howler back to normal. Unfortunately, Howler discovers he still has insect arms, wings, and antennae and screams in horror. Howler then wakes up from the nightmare, howling with fright and then rips up the blueprint into pieces, saying "This is one invention I will never create!" Do you agree with the idea or no? If you don't, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, we'll keep the ending. However, I think we should make it look more like an accident just to tone it down a notch. Like this: As one of the characters was about to throw the rock, the other character stops him and warns him that if he throws it, he'll kill Howler along with the spider. They then fight over the rock for a few seconds until they accidentally trip over an object and as the rock flies toward Howler and the spider, the scene goes white and Howler wakes up from his nightmare, frightened. He then looks at the blueprint for the atomic transpoter and rips it to pieces. Do you think this version will work? If not, that's cool. If you're angry, I'm very, very sorry and I don't want to lose a good friend like you, Nick. It's just that I thought about the ending of The Fly and I shudder to think what would happen if the same happen to Howler. And I don't blame you if you never speak to me again. You, Nathan(CartoonLover), and Kangaleo007 are the friends I got. I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. Thank you for understanding. And I know that you were looking forward to have the episode inspired by The Fly, but deep down, I was sadden because at first, one of the characters would end up being a murderer, in Howler's dream, of course. But now that I realize that it was a merciful killing, it'd be like if that character has no choice. All right, we'll keep the ending just the way it is. BTW, who do you think would likely throw the rock? Also, thank you for forgiving me.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Well, Dexter sounded good. I have an idea too: Gamma would be the one to the rock because he's more likely who resort to desperate measures and he's the darkest fan-made character. Also, here's what I think would happen: After the fly in Howler's body is knocked out, Gamma recalled that he once saw a movie with the similar plot as The Fly and sees Howler in the fly's body caught in the spider's web. As he, along with TJ, Amy, Dexter, Cooler, and Tony(The only other characters present in that episode), see the spider coming closer, Gamma picks up a rock and says "I'm Sorry, Howler, but I had no other choice." Tearfully, he throws the rock at the web and Howler wakes up from his nightmare. So, should be Gamma or Dexter?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) But then again, I guess it doesn't matter who throws the rock. As long as it's done mercifully, not in cold-blood, and that neither Gamma nor Dexter have any other choice since the spider was too close to Howler to do something else. Oh, and do you think The Dog Fly should be like a Halloween episode or a regular episode?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Sure! And, if you'd like, we can add an epilogue where Howler tells his friends about the nightmare he had.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 07:45, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) I made some new artwork a while ago. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Yep.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC)) I love how you added that one part in Gordon's Review which is inspired by a scene in the Nostalgia Critic's review on the Tom and Jerry movie. Did you know that Tim and Kerry: the movie and Adolescent Mutant Samurai Reptiles III were references/spoofs of the tiltes Tom and Jerry: the movie and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:20, November 16, 2013 (UTC)) Very Clever. By the way, for the Dog Fly, do you think we should add Kaptain Kid Stoneheart? Here's what I think would happen: During the dream sequence, Kaptain Kid captures the fly in Howler's body(Unaware of the transformation) and takes him to his ship. When Kaptain Kid sees the transformation, Kaptain Kid is disgusted and decides to gas the fly. While Howler in the fly's body gets caught in a spider web, Cooler, Dexter, Whopper, Amy, Tony, Gamma, and TJ were too late to stop Kaptain Kid as he tosses the fly in the gas chamber. This is followed by the end of the dream sequence and Howler wakes up, revealing that it's all a dream. What do you think? It's okay if you disagree.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC)) To be honest, I've never heard of Bohemian Rhapsody. What's it about? Feel free to add it in a fan-made episodes section as either a regular episode or a special. By the way, I've made two fan-made characters last Spring and called them Dog Walker and James Ruff.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so you've heard the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd. I love their web shows.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 04:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 04:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) The state where I live at is going to have pretty nasty weather today. Pray for my safety.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I just heard that the tornado conditions are 90%. I hope that I'll live to come back on this wikia.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I do know that the basement is the safest place to be in case a tornado comes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Yes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) The weather's starting to get nasty here. I'm going to take care cover soon. Wish me luck.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) I'm okay. Thank you for being concerned for me.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Aw! You're such a great friend. ^_^. BTW, I listened to the Bohemian Rhapsody and... I LOVE IT!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) Clever idea.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) I finished The Dog Fly for you. What do you think? Also, I added an epilogue where Howler's explains his nightmare to his friends. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) I'm okay. My home's still in one piece. You can add some dialogue in the epilogue of the Dog Fly I just started on. Thanks for thinking about me. You are one of the greatest.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think about the epilogue in The Dog Fly?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) Nathan(CartoonLover)'s birthday is coming Thursday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday on Thursday.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) You're welcome.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) Sure.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC)) Thank You. CartoonLover (talk) 14:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I agree.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:45, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) About the Villains Be Gone episode, I got an idea. At the end, Kaptain Kid is the only villain to return and tells the heroes that Katrina and the other villains won't be back for a while, which is foreshadowed in an upcoming fan-made episode Sandy Loves Dexter/The Return of Katrina Stoneheart. He also warns the gang that they'll be facing a group of enemies that are far more dangerous than even Kaptain Kid himself, which foreshadows the World Tour Arc. Do you agree? It's okay if you disagree.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) I'm glad you agreed. And I think that message suits well for the episode.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. I was thinking of giving the Minks a staff, a bamboo sword, a crow bar, a spear, a golf club, and a giant fish. Do you think those weapons will do?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) It sounds good. I was originally thinking of a Dragonball Z-styled battle between Cooler, Tony, Momo, Marcus, Faith, Colette and the Minks, you know, just to keep it original and all, but I guess it doesn't matter.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Okie dokie hokey pokey, as Dumbo would say.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) I just thought of something! Why don't we combine our ideas together? While Marcus, Tony, Faith, Cooler, Momo, and Colette engage in a Dragonball-Z battle with the Minks, Solar Ray distracts the Minks with his comedic performance. While the Minks were distracted, Cooler and the others defeat the Minks one-by-one. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm... Have you tried typing in the four tides? Hope it works. Oh, and don't forget to put in the parentheses in between the four tides.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm... Quite a pickle, isn't it? Well, what I would do for now is just type in your username until the situation gets fixed. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) I wonder if Tim Collie would be a permanent new member of the Pound Puppies? By the way, do you have any other characters from the original TV series who you like to see join the Pound Puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) What color do you want me to color the Minks respectively?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) I was thinking of the Minks singing to the tune of "Oh fool, that fleest my hallowed joys" from the Mikado. And I was also thinking of Solar Ray singing "As someday it may happened" as well. If you don't know what they are, you can look them up on Youtube and type in "The Mikado With Aspect Stern" and skip to the part where Katisha enter and then type "The Mikado As someday it may happened". For a really huge laugh, click on the video that says "I've Got a Little List." Trust me, I died laughing(not literally of course) at the video. Oh! One more thing, do you think the Minks should be reincarnated as pure-hearted puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. So, what do you want me to add on "I've Got a Little List" sung by Solar Ray? Any particular thing in mind?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Well, just in case, type "The Mikado, As someday it may happen" on Youtube and click on either "I've Got a Little List" or "Someday it may happen". The song is always rewrittens with modern references. Trust me, it's a very funny song.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) I think CartoonLover wants to talk to you regarding the lottery ticket episode.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) I did. did U see the story Thanks but no Pranks? Igor already had that lesson, I mean I don't want a repeat performance on the Lottery Ticket Incident. CartoonLover (talk) 23:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, what do U think, Iggy doesn't do the prank, but Howie would pretend that He won, and have the others fooled? CartoonLover (talk) 23:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm very happy that you accepted CartoonLover's idea.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of the Minks I designed?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:16, November 27, 2013 (UTC)) Sure.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC)) Since Shadow Dog is sympathetic for the Minks' deathes, do you think that the Minks should be reincarnated as good-natured puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:42, November 27, 2013 (UTC)) Do you think Catgut and Michelle should have kittens? Happy Thanksgiving!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Yes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I was thinking that other six kittens' names would be Mikey, Yao, Ling, Po, Sakura, and Cagut Jr.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:46, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Do you think you can create some new pages for Catgut and Michelle's kittens so I can design them?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) I asked CartoonLover(Nathan) about what he thinks of the first-born child named Furball. However, he felt uneasy because the name Furball almost sounds like Furball from Tiny Toon Adventures. Do you think the fist-born child should be named Catherine instead?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for your agreement. How's your Thanksgiving going so far?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:37, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) So far, so good. By the way, I'm adding one more kitten for Catgut and Michelle named Kefka.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:44, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Really? I'll go check it out.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Sure am. Very funny stuff. I had ham for dinner.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Sure.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so it's kinda like the movie Gordon saw in Gordon's Review. Okay. I'll give that song a try.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) I think you should have a talk with Nathan about The Pups of Pride episode. He said that kids cartoons need good standards... or something like that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Well, It's just that I don't want anything too suggestive in kids cartoons. CartoonLover (talk) 04:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I got writer's block while coming with designs for Catgut and Michelle's kittens. You don't mind creating pages for each of the kittens, do you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you so much! You really think outside the box.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah. It was a decent song.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:01, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of Catgut and Michelle's kittens? Aren't they cute?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) In the Where there's Light, there's Shadow Dog episode, I added a scene where Tony asks the Minks why they died of laughter and why they weren't suppose to laugh. Do you know why?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:09, November 30, 2013 (UTC)) Out of all of Catgut and Michelle's kittens, which one is your favorite?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I love all of them, especially Catgut Jr and Kefka.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) All right. What do you think Howard and Cooler's plan should be?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well, originally, I made an idea that Howard and Cooler overheard Katrina and Kaptain Kid's conversation about their fears of Gamma. Cooler and Howard hire Gamma as the Pound's bodyguard and just as the villains were about to launch their plan, Gamma scares the daylights out of the villains and becomes a new staff member of Holly's Puppy Pound. Although the gang is satisfied that Gamma scared the villains, the plan backfires as the villains leave Poundsville forever. Do you think this idea will work?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) If they want the villains to stay, they'll have to convince Gamma to apologize for scaring them. However, the only villain that will return is Kaptain Kid, who tells the heroes that Katrina and the rest of the villains will not return until five monthes, Sandy Loves Dexter/The Return of Katrina Stoneheart. He also predicts the events of the World Tour Arc.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Now that you mentioned it, the gang should disguise Gamma as the said villain, because Gamma is the same height as the villain Katrina mentioned and that the villain is equipped with cybernetic technology. Do you think this idea will work?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. By the way, I just came up with the name for the villain the bad guys mentioned: Electro the Terrible.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Techno will do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) All is forgiven. however, in My book, We can't use any themes that are too suggestive. CartoonLover (talk) 19:29, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I think the Rigs-Meister has a better explanation and ideal. why not ask Him? CartoonLover (talk) 19:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I got up to the part where Gamma(Disguised as Techno the Terrible), Cooler, and Howard are standing at the villains' doorstep ready to scare Katrina and her gang, but I got writer's block.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Yes. Although I won't have the heroes hold a grudge against him because I'm sure all of Holly's Puppy Pound welcomes every creature as long as they're pure of heart. I'm still stuck with coming up with a name for an antagonist for the episode. Do you have any ideas?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) By the way, I added the scene where the heroes accept Shepard and Ashley for who they are.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC))